User blog:SPARTAN 119/Uruk-Hai (Lord of the Rings) vs Albion Army (Zero No Tsukaima)
=Uruk-Hai (LOTR) vs Albion Army (Zero No Tsukaima)= The Uruk-Hai, Saruman's half-human, half orc shock troops that nearly overwhelmed the forces of Rohan VS The Albion Army, the army of the Halkegnian nation of Albion, which invaded the nation of Tristain. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Combatants= Uruk-Hai The Fighting Uruk-Hai are the creation of the wizard Saruman. Instructed by his dark master Sauron to create an army better than the orcs of Mordor, Saruman used dark magic to fuse orcs with men to create a super-race, the uruk-hai. Able to walk in daylight without harm, equipped with the best weaponry Saruman was able to create, and fearing nothing, the uruk-hai have won many battles and seem well on their way to exterminating humankind. Albion Army Albion is one of the nations on the paralell world of Halkegnia, a fantasy world where widespread use of magic led to a roughly 17th century technology level and a medieval society where magic-using nobles rule over non-magical "commoners". Albion is situated on a magically floating island, making it an obvious paralell to the the British Isles (all of the ZnT world seen thus far is a paralell of medieval Europe). Saito Hiraga, a normal Japanese teenager who was transported into the world of Halkegnia, summoned as the "familiar" of Louse Valliere La Blanc, a tempermental mage-in training in the country of Tristain (a parallel of Belgium or the Netherlands, based on its location between "Gallia" and "Germania"), first encounters the nation of Albion in the first season, when it is in the process of a hostile take over by an organization know as Reconquista, led by a man named "Cromwell" (sound familiar from somewhere?). Anyway, tensions break out between Tristain and Albion, and the two countries go to war. The first invasion is crushed when Saito gets control of an World War II-era A6M Zero fighter (which was also transported into Halkegnia at an earlier time) and proceeds to shoot down a squadron of Albion dragon-knights, before Louise annihilates a fleet of magical floating ships with her "void magic" powers. Albion later prepares a second invasion, Tristain's forces launch a counterattack, culminating in Saito fight an army of 70,000, taking out over a third of their ranks before being badly wounded, surviving only as he was rescued by an elf living in hiding in a nearby forest. The Albion Army consists of both commoners and mages. The commoner forces are mainly armed with either swords, pikes, or longbows, though according the to novel, some of them do carry flintlock muskets. The mages all carry identical staffs, and attack using fireballs that have a charge up time of a few seconds before firing. The fireballs seem to travel slower than a bullet, as they can be seen flying through the air, although this could be an artifact of Saito's near superhuman speed. The Albion Army also have massive roughly 25-30 foot tall troll-like creatures armed with clubs as heavy forces and large bombard cannons for artillery, each one of the guns have a barrel length three to four times the height of an average man. All of the units appear to wear at least a steel helmet, with some wearing a steel cuirass and or shoulder guards. The mages all wear capes. =Weapons= Swords Rectangular "Scimitar" (Uruk-Hai) The primary weapon of the Uruk-Hai is a rectangular-tipped sword often referred to as a scimitar, though it looks more like a broad, single edged straight sword with a rectangular tip that turns 90 degrees into a point. The weapon is about a meter in length. The weapon appears more crudely made than other swords, but nonetheless, can be lethal in the right hands. The weapon appears to be designed with slashing attacks in mind, as it lacks a real point for thrusting. Longsword (Albion) Albion soldiers use a sword similar to a European Longsword. The European longsword was a simple straight sword about 1.2 meters in length. The weapon had a cruciform hilt, and could be used with one or two hands, sometimes being known as a "hand and a half". 119's Edge The Albion Army's longsword for its greater versatility, actually having a thrusting ability. Pikes Pike (Both) A pike is simply a long spear, up to twenty feet long. The weapon is useful for warding off cavalry when used in formation. Ranged Weapons Crossbow (Uruk-Hai) The armies of Mordor have been seen to use crossbows in combat. The crossbow appears to be similar to medieval European design. The real medieval crossbow had a range of 270 meters, though the effective combat range would likely be about only half that and could fire two bolts every minute. For the purposes of this match, the Uruk-Hai crossbow will be able to do the same. Flintlock Musket (Albion) The flintlock musket is a smoothbore long arm operated using the flint lock mechanism. The flintlock mechanism works by using a spring-loaded striker to strike a piece of flint, creating a spark. This spark ignites a small amount of gunpowder in a priming pan, which in turn fires off the main charge. The flintlock musket had a maximum range of about 100 meters. 119's Edge Even, the Uruk-Hai's crossbows have greater accuracy and range. However, the flintlock has greater close-range stopping power. Bows Bow of Mordor (Uruk) The Orcs of Mordor use a type of composite shortbow painted black, and seeming to be lesser in performance to other bows featured in the series, though this could possibly be due to the lower skill of Orc archers. Longbow (Albion) The Albion Army uses a longbow similar to the classic English longbow. The English longbow is about 1.7-2.1 meters long, often firing arrows with armor piercing heads. A skilled archer armed with a longbow could hit a human-sized target at over 100 meters. The longbow proved to be a devastating weapon in the late Middle Ages, decimated French knights at Crecy and Agincourt in the Hundred Years War. 119's Edge The Albion Army's Longbow for its superior range and power. Siege Mangonel A Mangonel is a torsion catapult used during the Middle Ages, using a twisted skein of rope to fire a projectile up to about 300-400 meters. The weapon could fire a number of different types of ammuntion, large rocks being the most common, though infected corpses and flaming projectiles were also known to be fired. In the Lord of the Rings series, specifically the movies (I think) and the spin-off video games, Orcs and Uruk-Hai have been seen firing both stones and (in the Two Towers game) crude gunpowder bombs. The forces of Mordor will have both rocks and gunpowder charges available as projectiles in this match. Bombard (Albion) The bombard was a crude type of cannon used in the late Middle Ages, firing a stone, or later metal ball. The weapon's effectiveness depended greatly on the amount of powder used, which was not always known in the Middle Ages- too little, and the cannon would not have enough power to damage castle walls, or in the case of smaller cannon, pierce armor. Too much powder, and the gun would explode. When the proper powder charges were used, the cannon could cut down armored knights and blast through castle walls. The Albion Army is shown to use bombards with three-to-four times as long as man is tall. While not very mobile, these weapons would no doubt fire a large, powerful ball that would cause devastating damage on impact. 119's Edge The Albion Army's bombard for its massive firepower and superior range to the Uruk-Hai mangonel. =X-Factors= Explanation I gave the Albion Army a higher armor score due to the fact that their plate armor seemed to have fewer gaps where a sword could be thrust for instances. The Uruk-Hai get superior scores for physical strength and calm under fire- as the Uruk-Hai show no fear. Albion, however takes technology, as they make much more use of gunpowder (the 95 is relative to the technology level were talking about. Note *There will be no mages present in the force of Albion Army troops. *This battle will be between two large forces (hundreds/thousands of infantry, dozens of artillery, exact numbers undecided). =Battle= A force of one thousand Uruk Hai, with 40 catapults in supported stared down a force of one thousand Albion soldiers, supported by cannon. The Uruk-Hai general ordered the catapults to launch their projectiles. Stones and gunpowder charges flew towards the Albion soldiers, the stones rolling and bouncing through the ranks, crushing men, as the gunpowder charges impacted, two of them blowing up Albion bombards, while others exploded in the ranks, killing dozens of men and sending their remains flying through the air. The Albion bombards returned fire with a thunderous roar, the cannon fire mowing dozens on Uruk-Hai as the balls flew lethally through the air, bouncing as they hit the ground and continuing their path of destruction, blowing off limbs and heads and reducing mangonels to splinters. One of cannon's balls found the Uruk-Hai's supply of gunpowder charges, setting them off in a ball of fire that blew apart ten catapults and about 100 Uruk-Hai. The commanders of both sides ordered their archers to nock their arrows, and on their order, Albion longbowmen and Uruk-Hai armed with crossbows and shortbows loosed their arrows. Arrows and crossbow bolts rained from the air, piercing through helmets and armor, cutting down soldiers on both sides. At that moment, the Uruk-Hai commander pointed his sword towards the Albion army and ordered his men to charge. About 700 Uruk-Hai charged towards the Albion lines in a wall of swords and pikes. The Albion Army, however, stood firm, the front ranks opening up to allow the musketeers to aim between them. As the Uruk-Hai horde reached about a hundred meters, hundreds of flintlock muskets blazed as the longbowmen loosed a second volley. Bullets and arrows went through armor and flesh, cutting down the front ranks of Saruman's horde. Finally, the two armies met, the forces of Albion raising their pikes, impaling the first ranks of charging Uruk-Hai, as the rest of the army drew their longswords. The Albion pikemen hurriedly dropped their pikes and drew their swords as the orc horde made it way through the wall of spears, colliding with the main formation in a clash of steel. The black rectangular blades of Uruk-Hai swords met the shining blades of Albion longswords. The orcs swung their blades in wide arcs, clashing against longswords with a shower of sparks, or else cleaving through arms and necks. The soldiers of Albion retaliated, taking advantages of opening in their guard as the Uruk-Hai wielded their large slashing sword, thrusting the points of their longswords forward, through the Uruk-Hai armor, impaling the orc on their blades. The Uruk-Hai commander felled two men of Albion as he charged towards the Albion Army commander, making a wide slash, which the commander of the Albion army blocked with his sword, before dodging another slash and countering with a slash to the Uruk's unarmed neck. The blade sliced through the orc's neck, separating his head from his body. With the fall of the Uruk-Hai commander, the Albion Army counterattacked breaking the Uruk-Hai line, splitting them into small groups and surrounding them. The Uruk-Hai, who felt no fear, fought to the end, fighting to the bitter end. When the clash of swords fell silent, the battlefield was littered with bodies, the Uruk-Hai had been wiped out, but at the cost of 400 Albion soldiers. WINNER: Albion Army Category:Blog posts